


At your back

by italianscientist



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Arsenal Fleet, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianscientist/pseuds/italianscientist
Summary: 远征号舰长拉姆塞，在舰队演习中输给了新来的亚甲基蓝号舰长扎卡。





	At your back

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文，写于1617赛季开始前。激情军舰系列（划掉）

远征号舰长拉姆塞，在舰队演习中输给了新来的亚甲基蓝号舰长扎卡。这真是前所未有的丢脸的事情，远征号的历代船长还没有演习揭幕战输给新人的。不仅仅是质疑新的演习规则是否公平，他从扎卡进舰队以来就看这个嚣张的指挥官超级不爽，尤其是对方初来乍到却和他在舰队里飞平起平坐的位置，还分到了最高配的新船。

拉姆塞先丢光了对战分数以后气得砸了一下操作台，不小心触发了激光炮控制键，最小号的火力也把亚甲基蓝号的前甲板打穿了一块，幸好扎卡躲得快，不然就该打碎前动力室了。舰队司令教授很生气，他不允许队内演练出现自损战斗力的这种不理智行为，命令拉姆塞停飞一周，并且去亚甲基蓝号上道歉。拉姆塞一直是舰队里的宝宝，什么时候被这样命令过，但是教授这么说他也不敢违抗，只能嘴上答应下来，憋着一口恶气登上了了亚甲基蓝号。

卧室里扎卡和护卫舰长钱伯斯围在桌子前，用PDA玩着walkr，被门口径直进来拉姆塞抓个正着。钱宝吓得马上本能地起来敬礼认错，作为拉姆塞的前任护卫舰，被分给扎卡也不久，看见老长官还是有点怕。 拉姆塞冷笑了一下：“甲板被打爆了还有心思玩游戏？” 扎卡一挑眉毛，回答：“哦？那要急得砸到武器开关？”

拉姆塞被噎住，瞪了一眼钱伯斯让他快滚，钱宝委屈地抱着自己的PDA跑了。扎卡没关游戏的音效，叮叮当当地收着金币和番茄：“我听说教授让你来说点啥哦。”拉姆塞冷笑：“干什么都行，要我道歉没门，新的狗屁演习规定笑死人了。”

“亲爱的阿龙，我觉得咱俩有点误会，需要交流交流感情，毕竟是一个舰队的队友，总需要配合的对不对。”黑发男孩笑得阳光灿烂、乖巧可爱，完全像个听话的好孩子。

“哼，不是上一次远征号动力系统出故障你能进得了战斗序列？我们两艘船只能出航一艘，你那个拦截成功率，歇歇吧。”

扎卡晃了晃手里的pad说：“不是，你不试试看怎么知道我们能不能一起出来呢。”

拉姆塞一愣，心里吐了一下，“你他妈英语学得挺快。”

“那是，同时有两艘战舰的话我可以在你后面。”

作为一个外国人，扎卡这样说是没有问题的，可惜拉姆塞的英语太好了，所以听见的都是come的某些词义，想象了一下，他被恶心得一下子说不出话。

“总之还是交流比较好，这样有些误会可能就没有了。”说着扎卡从座位上起来，走到拉姆塞面前，近距离地打量他。拉姆塞被他看得有点紧张，明明是同级的军官，难道是因为扎卡在以前的舰队当队长当的比较习惯了，这邪魅微笑的注视让拉姆塞觉得好像是在酒吧里被妹子视奸一样。

说起来，他因为准备演习，一直都烂在基地，好久没去城市里把妹了，性生活一片空白。本来可以玩玩新人的，结果一个看似乖宝宝却这么难搞，另一个长相可爱的护卫舰长霍尔丁又分给眼前这位了，他只能保持围笑。

扎卡走到拉姆塞背后，伸手很自然捏捏他的肩膀，“放轻松点，别一副要单挑的样子。”说着就给他按摩起来，拉姆塞顿时从头发麻到脚，过了一会感觉扎卡真的就只是在揉肩，没有别的意思，就放松了警惕。

黑发男孩说起了他在以前舰队里的经历，说起他有两个兄弟，弟弟还是个士官生，哥哥年纪轻轻就成了驾驶员选择回国却跟海盗跑了，讲了很多，拉姆塞不知不觉就被他的故事带走了。

“所以后来呢？”

“你想知道？”扎卡把半个身子压在他肩膀上看他，眼睛里亮亮的，拉姆塞不由得屏住了呼吸，“好呀，我告诉你……”

他凑过脸去，用力地吻住拉姆塞，撬开嘴把对方的舌头都吸了出来，熟练的动作让拉姆塞愣了好一下才想起要挣扎才对。扎卡知道他要做什么动作，双手扣住他的腰把拉姆塞撞到自己身上，两人的腰胯和大腿就贴在了一起，摩擦着彼此。

“不是听说你们都喜欢这样的吗？”扎卡放开他一点，微微勾起嘴角问远征号的第五任舰长。

“哦，你懂规矩？那就赶紧裤子脱了趴好吧。”拉姆塞扭脸吐了一口唾沫，这种被强迫接吻的感觉真要死，他得教这个新来的家伙一点人生的道理才对。

扎卡喜出望外，心想果然没选错舰队，队友真是开放，那还等什么呢？拉姆塞“哼”了一声，一只手把扎卡摁到他身后床上，爬到他身上去压住了扎卡双腿，麻利地卸掉了自己的制服，衬衫，腰带扣。扎卡兴奋地看着眼前的金发男人如此主动地宽衣解带，忍不住在他身上摸来摸。拉姆塞把他的手拿掉，低下头用他温柔霸道的方式吻他的新队友。以前他这样睡自己的护卫舰们什么的简直屡试不爽，但是他在这里犯了一个大错——低估了眼前的人。他很快就会知道。

扎卡在被吻的同时隔着裤子摸拉姆塞的屁股，默默在心里打了个高分。但是看拉姆塞一副俨然把他自己当主导者的气势，倒想让他先过把瘾算了，就躺着任拉姆塞 亲他，脱掉他衣服裤子，两个人很快从军装革履变成了赤裸相对。

“我来吧舰长。感觉会很好的。”拉姆塞给他撸的时候扎卡有点按捺不住了，示意拉姆塞躺下来他来服务。拉姆塞还以为扎卡这是讨好他呢，就心安理得地享受起了口管，没想到扎卡越舔越下面，开始骚扰他的后门，拉姆塞不干了，一边嗷嗷喊着一边爬起来，扎卡眼疾手快把他摁翻，捡起领带就反绑了拉姆塞的双手，拉姆塞觉得胯下一凉，知道自己被扯开了腿趴着，扎卡抓着他的屁股掰开，把一张帅脸埋了进去，用上了各种各样的变态技巧舔他的小洞口，手指按摩的花样毫不重复，甚至舌头都塞进去了让拉姆塞羞耻得想要大叫。

扎卡坏得很，用手指在他肠壁里来来回回比划着，搔弄敏感的嫩肉，“阿龙猜猜我写的什么字？”拉姆塞才不干，破口大骂了他几句，没想到扎卡就一个响亮的巴掌拍他屁股上，拍得拉姆塞都懵了。  
新来的……战舰长……打了他……的……屁股？在羞辱了他的后面那么久以后……扎卡还……打他屁股？？？拉姆塞气得都要着火了，但是--扎卡就连打他屁股的手法都那么好……短暂的刺痛过去以后，裸露的皮肤热热的，再次摸上来的温暖手掌让他浑身发抖，渴望着被揉捏……

“阿龙，我写的是什么字呀？”扎卡带口音的英语把他从恍惚的愉悦感里拉回现实。

“I...W......T.......？”拉姆塞吐出几个字母，被自己正在配合的行为吓懵了。“F...no.......U...”

“漏了几个哦。”扎卡坏笑着拍拍他已经满泛着粉红的臀肉，“我写的是什么字呀？”

“……我……想……操……你……”他结结巴巴的说完这句话，确实他刚开始是这么想的，但是事情已经完全不按照他的走向去发展了……

“嗯，阿龙，我也想操你啊。”得到了满意的答案，扎卡收敛了脸上的笑容，提起早就发烫的枪管，对准拉姆塞被他玩得已经毫无抵抗能力的入口慢慢全插了进去，拉姆塞难受得差点没哭出来，心理上愤恨极了，同时生理上却因为被结实填满而满足得不行。

总算操到了自己早就看好的猎物，扎卡的心情好得爆炸，一边轻轻地拍打拉姆塞的大腿根一边抽动起来，看得出拉姆塞也算是身经百战了，后面的感觉和以前舰队里那些倒贴他的嫩男孩就是不一样，紧而不涩，叫声也沉稳得多。他这样想着，放开了动作干，腿肉拍得拉姆塞的屁股发出不断的声响，摆腰的频率也越来越快。

“……操………啊--慢点……慢点……慢点！你他妈的…………格兰特……”拉姆塞当了舰长以后好久没挨过操了，这样突然地被上真是受不了扎卡的节奏，只好丢脸地求他留情。

“格兰尼特，G-R-A-N-I-T.”扎卡得意地笑起来，把拉姆塞抱着翻过身，手腕和后背之间塞了一个枕头，这一连串的动作他的性  器都没从拉姆塞 屁股里滑出来。“阿龙舰长，在床上记得叫对我的名字……”

适应了新的姿势，几下突如其来的顶弄让拉姆塞皱眉叫了一声，扎卡看着他脸红的样子觉得好好看哦，忍不住去亲他嘴唇。拉姆塞不让他亲，被扎卡用力猛干了几下以后听话了，老实地被他撩起舌头戏耍着。睁开眼看到趴在他身上的年轻舰长，第一次以这样逆光的视角，拉姆塞被完全惊艳到了。黑发的男人肩膀宽阔，肌肉匀称，赤裸的身躯晒成蜜糖色，俊美的脸庞上挂着邪气的笑容，鼻尖的汗水滴到他脖子上，痒痒的，扎卡又低下头含住了他的嘴唇，拉姆塞从心理上已经投降了，眼一闭，不管扎卡怎么玩都好。

扎卡把拉姆塞的腿折到他胸口，脚刚好搭在肩窝里，对折的姿势让自己正好能撑起身子，向下深深插进肉 穴，拔出来之后又能看见那饥渴张开的小洞，再狠狠的一捅到底，无比畅快的感觉让他舒服得喘息着“阿龙……你里面好棒…………”

“哦……格兰尼特……你……你要死啊……操……那么……那么深…………”拉姆塞感觉都快被扎卡插到脑子里了吧，但是他除了混乱地呻吟，再说不出来别的什么，只能在扎卡猛操的时候发出一阵阵浪叫。  
亚甲基蓝号舰长的体力好到让他绝望，拉姆塞被操得受不了了，那根肉 棒偏要用一下比一下狠的力气撞过他前列 腺的位置，被这样刺激着敏感区域，拉姆塞发出自己都不相信的淫荡叫声，透明的液体从顶端涌出来打湿了小腹，扎卡就这样卖力地一直操他，操得拉姆塞觉得自己马上就要射出来了，他色情地大口喘息着，想要高潮前的冲刺，但扎卡却不配合他、似乎是要停下来喘口气似的，放下拉姆塞的腿，把他翻成侧身，又换了一个姿势，硬挺的性 器从后面毫不客气地捅了进去。

拉姆塞真的头都有点晕了，完全没想到扎卡看起来的小腰有那么狠的力气，一次次地撞击着他的深处，根本没有停下来的意思，又在他觉得欲火焚身，渴望宣泄的时候变了节奏，左右扭动着挑逗着他，但就是不让他满足地高潮！“格兰尼特……你该死的……狠狠操我听见没！”拉姆塞几乎是哑着嗓子吼出来的，他觉得自己马上就要被扎卡弄疯了！从来没有一个床伴这样把他玩弄得死死的，让他浑身无力地乞求着对方用力干他，想要那种变态的快乐，只有格兰尼特-扎卡今天让他丢尽了脸。

“遵命舰长……”这样称呼拉姆塞让扎卡有一种额外侵犯的快感，他用胳膊拎起拉姆塞的膝弯，结结实实地把腰胯拍打在拉姆塞备受折磨的臀肉上，湿润充盈的后穴在抽插里发出淫乱的声响，沉迷在喘息中的拉姆塞又怎么听得到。滚烫的掌心代替了自己的手替他搓动着胯下的性器，拉姆塞终于在这最后的刺激里惊叫着射了出来，深灰色的床单顿时被他洒上了好几股浑浊的液体。

费劲地回神了好久，拉姆塞感觉到手没有再被绑着，但是手臂感觉也不是自己的了。扎卡的脸贴着他的脖子，在他身后平复着呼吸，身体的某个部分还突兀地卡在拉姆塞身体里没舍得出去。他瞬间就白了脸：“我操你他妈，你不要告诉我你射里面了………………”

“才没有呢，我可是说过要在你身后的。”扎卡说着抱住了拉姆塞的腰，把他圈进自己的臂弯里紧紧抱住，“阿龙，我会在你身后的。”

“……行了。”拉姆塞嫌弃地看了一眼亚甲基蓝号的天花板，困倦感慢慢涌上心头，说服自己不再去想扎卡语气里那微妙的温柔感。新战舰上洗澡的地方还是原来那么装的吗？


End file.
